


Eager

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Slut Scout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What had begun as an experiment, as a half-drunk curiosity had blossomed into a ritual of sorts, a normalcy that Scout found himself looking forward to: Eight men, all to himself.<br/>(sort of a sequel to Object Permanence, I suppose)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eager

**Author's Note:**

  * For [your_bro_joe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/gifts).



“Best get to work, boy. Those dicks won't suck themselves.” Engineer playfully slapped Scout on the back as his teammate licked his lips.

The team stood over their youngest coworker, kneeling on the floor before them, naked save his dog-tags and socks, a look of hunger in his eyes. He wanted this. Eight men taking their pleasure of him, eight men using him. It had become a ritual, a weekly thing. After the fighting died down, in the heat of the night, nine men would gather and partake of a specific, sordid type of bonding.

It had begun in the rec room, but had quickly moved to the showers. Cleanup was far easier in a room with built-in drains. Medic had suggested the infirmary for similar reasons, but everyone agreed it would be more comfortable for everyone not to have orgies in a room meant for slicing men apart, and that smelled of antiseptic.

So there Scout knelt, ready and salivating, as eight men rounded on him, cocks in hand, stroking, pulling, eager to feel the soft, wet heat of his mouth, the firm, callused grip of his hands, to spend themselves onto his taut, tanned body. Wrapping his lips around Demoman and his hands around Medic and Spy, Scout found himself just as eager, if not more.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for Engie's line goes to your_bro_joe.


End file.
